Leopardstar's Secret
by Random Inspired
Summary: Leopardstar has a secret, one that will get her in trouble. What happens when it is revealed? Rated for language later on, and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Leopardstar's secret

**Leopardstar's secret**

The Clans looked up expectantly at Riverclans leader waiting patiently for her moonly report.

"Uhh…" _ I've never been as nervous as this just to talk to the Clans! I know tonight is special, but... I still shouldn't be this nervous! Honestly, I'm loosing it!_

"Well, Riverclan has two knew apprentices, Dawnflowers kits are now known as Pebblepaw, and Minnowpaw. And sadly, Reedwhisker has now chosen to retire to the Elders den."

_Ok Leopardstar, you can do this, take a deep breath, this is it, now or never!_

"I have, an… announcement. Even my Clan dosent knows yet!" She giggled nervously. _I did NOT just GIGGLE!! I _am _losing it! _

"I guess I'll just come out with it," _Oh my StarClan! Can I go through with this?_

"I'mhavingkits!"

"What?" Said an insensitive cat from the crowd below.

"She _said _'I'm having kits!'!"

"But Mothwing, you're a Med Cat! You can't have kits!" Said a particularly slow cat.

"Not me, Leopardstar!"

"Oh…"

"Pardon?!"

"Whose kits are they?"

"What did she say again?"

"I like cheese! And monkeys!"

"What's a monkey?"

"OMS, NO WAY!! We, like, TOTALLY need to have a kit shower! We'll need balloons, cake, streamers, cake, gifts, and cake. Oh, and a whole new WARDROBE!"

_Not another one of Leafpools crazy parties!_

Onestar turned to me. "_Please_ tell me who the kits father is? I know you don't have to, but _please_ tell me anyway!" He made puppy eyes, witch was strange, considering he was a cat.

"If everyone _**SHUTS UP**_ I might tell."

The Island was instantly hushed, except for a rather intriguing argument:

"M&M's are _way_ better then Skittles!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-uh!"

Then a thought crossed my mind. _Can they banish me?_

"Uh… actually-"I was cut off mid-sentence by a black and white tom floating down from the sky. Tallstar. Foxdung.

"If you don't tell them, I will!"

"No! I could be banished!"

"Starclan won't allow it! And don't argue, I'm in Starclan, and I can make _baaad things happen!_"

"Why is Tallstar holding a flashlight under his chin?"

"What's a flashlight?"

**"I AM THE KITS FATHER!" **Yelled the black and white tom with stars in his fur. Typical Tallstar, he thought since he was hard of hearing so was everyone else. The only thing that was heard was a quiet argument about if monkey cheese or flashlight shaped M&Ms where better. And even that eventually quieted with a compromise of a combination of the two. I felt I had to say something.

"What? We fell in love! Think of all the other cross clan relationships, Like Graystripe and Silverstream!"

"WHAT!?" Came an outraged cry from Millie. Opps…"WHO IN STARCLANS NAME IS _**SILVERSTREAM**_?!"

"Uhh… Hey Firestar, I'm not feeling so great, I'm gona' head on back to cam-"

"Oh no you _DON'T _mister! We are going to have a _long _talk about this."

"Meep."

Poor, pathetic Graystripe.

I cleared my throught. "Well, you get the Idea… But we're in love! Nothing is more powerful then true love, except for maybe 2 year old stinky monkey cheese shaped like a flash light with little M&M/Skittle hybrids in it." _That was so random._

"Why are you arguing? I'm fine with it, because I'm such a pushover, and I hate the Warrior code!" Firestar said, trying to be uber kool like Mousefur. He wishes.

Onestar shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it, other then EWEWEWEWEWWWW! MY MIND! IT BURNS!!" He shuddered. I turned slowly to see Blackstar's frozen features.

"Um… Blackie? Are you okay?" Asked the ever concerned Deputy Russetfur. I could understand why she was asking, Blackstars pupils where dilated and his mouth was hanging open.

"Leopardstar, you _broke_ Blackstar!"

"Three cheers for Leopardstar!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hi- oh, opps!"

_Well that worked out well!_

"Hey! Tall, dark and handsome!" I called out to Tallstar. "Did you have a chance to think about names while you where plummeting down to earth?" He smiled, and twined his around mine.

"Your sense of humor has always brung out the best in me. But no I didn't have a chance to think of any names. Anyway, we should wait until we see what they look like! For instance, say you were set on the name, Tinykit but you ended up only having one really massive kit. That name would be hardly suitable, now would it?" I smiled.

"Love you Tallie!"

"Love you more Lep!" He said as he started to dissolve.

"See you in my dreams…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is just a Authors note I guess

Ok, this is just a Authors note I guess. This is my first story; I hope you all enjoyed it! Alright to answer the reviews! Yes I did intend for this to be funny Painted Inkblot, why else would I put this in 'Humor'? SnaketailTheFirst, Thanks for being so polite, unlike _some _people, but yes I did know that Millie knew about Silverstream, but I thought it would be a bit more funny, for her to explode like that, it might be kind of obvious, but I dislike Millie. Also I wrote this story really late at night, so there may be a few mistakes… Now here is a question for _you _guys! Should I

continue with this story using Leopardstar and Tallie

Continue with the story with different characters

NOT continue with the story, and leave it like this

Please review with your answers! I really appreciate all of the reviews, and story alerts! Thanks for reading! Oh! And also: I do not own any of the Warriors characters, I just manipulate there actions in ways I think is funny, and hope you do too!


	3. Of Randomness and kits

I'm baaack

I'm baaack! Wow it's been awhile, to respond to my reviews:

catatheart: I'm so glad about how enthusiastic you are about my story! Evidently, I'm continuing the story, but from different points of view, a different one each chapter!

KamaraKitsuia: You will indeed discover what the kits are like, all in due time. Yes I'm trying to be mysterious bwahaha!

Brightheart-2008: I shall indeed do the first 2 options, thank you for the vote!

Painted Inkblot: Hello again! So nice to hear your insults once more, what has it been? A month? Wow! You know, you don't _have_ to keep reading my story if you detest it so much. You do have power over your own actions! I'm not going to engage in verbal sparing with the likes of you. If you dislike the story, don't read it, simple enough reasoning for you? Yes? Good? Wonderful! Goodbye!

Silverstorm of Riverclan: First off, I love your name! Second, I will indeed be continuing this story with Lep and Tallie! Yaa! Happy!

XXlunarfurXX: Wow, I like your name to! Why does everyone have such great names!? Obviously, I'm continuing with the story, so be happy, and pleased with yourself because you had a hand in it.

Disclamer: I own NONE of the Warriors, or there fantastical world that they live in. WAIT! I do own Randompaw. WOOT! He is a lot like me (3.

Now with that out of the way, on with the story!

Chapter 2 of sorts…

Mothwing POV

"Mothwing! Mothwing! Come quickly!" Yelled Willowpaw. "Leopardstar is kitting! Come quickly!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sighed Mothwing. Under her breath she added. "Why did I choose her for an apprentice again? She's so whiny! Mothwing this and Mothwing that. It makes me so anxious!" She dug her claws deep into the ground, then calming herself, she walked foreword again, heading for the nursery. "Starclan _please_ shut her UP!" She walked over to Leopardstar, who was staying in the nursery during the kitting. Still grumbling, she checked Leopardstar's vitals. "She's fine, but get me some poppy seeds pain, and _lots_ of borage, the poor thing, this looks like a _huge_ litter."

"Sure Mothwing!" Replied the over eager apprentice. She skipped off singing a song about kaleidoscope eyes, and other strange things, like news paper taxis. What in Starclans name is a _taxi_? Mothwing wondered. She looked at Leopardstar. And realized that the kits where coming.

"Hurry up with those poppy seeds Willowpaw! The kits are coming, _right now_!"

"I'm hurry uping Mothwing." Came the desperate cry.

Many cats winced at the horrible grammar that Willowpaw had just uttered. Many more cats winced as they thought of the pain that Leopardstar would be going through shortly. Then the remainder of the clan that was not wincing winced at the heated argument that had just broke out about garden gnomes and fudge.

Three hours later

"_FUDGE!"_ roared one side of the clan.

"_GARDEN GNOMES!"_ Roared the other. The Argument had grown to consist of most of the clan. No agreement had been reached.

"_SASSAFRAS TEA!" _Yelled a random cat.

"_OPTION D) ALL OF THE ABOVE!" _ Yelled a voice from, coincidentally, above.

"Starclan?" Wondered many cats.

"Moose Jaw, Yellow Knife, White Horse, and Medicine Hat!" Yelled a random cat. All the clan turned and looked at the random cat. His name was Randompaw. He had randomly placed blotches of colours all over his coat. **(A/N: **Yes I am trying to use RANDOM in all of the sentences I've written, but it's getting tedious, so I'll stop now.**)**

Just then, Mothwing emerged from the den. She took a deep breath and said:

"Leopardstar says: Option D) all of the above!" Then she collapsed, breathing heavily. For a few seconds she just lay there, and then she jumped up. "Oh yes! Leopardstar has three healthy kits." Then she collapsed again. Very theatrically. But she didn't lay there long; the voice from above had a question.

"Gender? Colour? Personality? Size?"

"Two toms and a she-kit. The first tom is a light brown tabby, with black stripes, and a white underbelly. The second tom is white with orange spots. The she-kit is almost all white, except for her muzzle, her ears, and the tip of her tail, which are black and brown. To early to tell much about there personalities yet, but the first tom seems like a bit of a bully, the second tom is a gentle giant, great Starclan he's HUGE! But he is shy, and so is the she-kit. The she-kit is of average size, the first tom is quite small. Why am I telling the sky this anyway? That is sooo strange!**Hakuna Matata**, what a wonderful phrase, **Hakuna Matata** 'ant no passing craze! It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free! Philosophy! **Hakuna Matata**!" Mothwing finished her song.

"I know why you're telling me! BECAUSE I AM THE KITS FATHER!!" Said the voice from above, in a very Tallstar-ish way, which made scene, because it _was_ Tallstar.

"WE KNOW!" Howled the Clan in a very pissed off-ish way.

"My tummy rumbled. Teehee!"

"No-cat cares, Randompaw!" One of the cats informed him, just a tad on the rude side.

"I _know_ isn't it _GREAT!" _He squealed. Cats wondered how that cat knew how to breath.

Tallstar solidified and walked over to the nursery.

A/N: Bwahaha! Almost a cliffie! Ok, I have _another_ 'contest'. KIT NAMES! Woot! Ok, so I gave you a description in the story, if you'd like a more detailed one PM me. You came PM me with your best name (Or names), I guess you _could_ post it, but I'd prefer it to be

PM-ed to moi! I'll choose the best ones, and if you want, we'll put it to a vote. Also, if you read my story, I would _really _appreciate it if you would comment!Thanks for suffering through another chapter!


End file.
